


It's Warm Over Here (sequel to But it's cold out here!)

by story_weaver



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_weaver/pseuds/story_weaver





	

TITLE: It’s Warm Over Here  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: Follow up one-shot  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Magnus  
GENRE: smut  
SUMMARY: Magnus+smut+cliché winter sex= this mess!  
RATING: M  
AUTHORS NOTES/WARNINGS:I seem to have forgotten what a plot is…  
********************  
                On the way back to my place light fluffy flakes of snow started to fall around us. Magnus pulled into the driveway. He, reluctantly, took the hand cuffs off of me and we walked up to the door.  
                “Would you like some wine?” I hung up his coat in the entry closet. “I have a lovely Cabernet. Or if you want something different I think I have a bottle of mead.”  
                “Mead?”  
                “Yeah, you know honey wine. It’s really sweet.”  
                “How about a glass of Cabernet then?” On my way to the kitchen I put some wood and turned up the flame on the gas starter. ‘I’m so glad I don’t have to deal with matches and stubborn wood pieces not wanting to start anymore.’ Magnus sat down on the couch and tried to look relaxed.  
                “Are you not used to going back to a girlfriend’s place?”  
                “Oh, no it’s not that at all,” he took the glass from me. “The bear skin rug is kinda…um…different.”  
                “Yea, it was one of the more interesting gifts I’ve gotten.” And that’s when I got yet another brilliant idea popped into my head. I took the cowl neck of my sweater and slid it down my shoulder and stretched out on the rug. After striking my sexiest pose I took a sip of wine and started singing ‘Let it Snow’.   
                “You know if it keeps up I’ll be here all weekend.” Magnus looked at the snow coming down outside.  
                “Oh no! Whatever would we do?” I motioned for him to join me. “It’s warm over here babe.” He cocked his eyebrow at me.  
                “What are we in a cheesy porno?” He couldn’t have cared that much since he was already on the floor crawling over to me. How does anyone look that sexy crawling?!?!? He was devouring me with his eyes and playfully pushed me onto my back. I put one hand on his shoulder and the other I wrapped into his thick mop of curls and pulled him down for a kiss. Magnus let his fingers wander under my sweater and graze the skin just above the waist of my skirt, making me yearn for more. Apparently he wasn’t in a hurry, slowly he worked my sweater up my stomach. Finally exposing my lace clad breasts. “Black? Very sexy darling. Still feel like being a good little whore?”  
                “I’d rather be bad.” A self-satisfied grin playing on my lips. The remark earned me a bite on my earlobe.  
                “Do you honestly want hard and fast again?” I thought about it. Let me say that again I thought about it. “We have all weekend darling. Be patient this time.” He worked my sweater over my head and ran his thumbs around my nipples. A small moan escaped my lips, he took that as his cue to kiss from my collarbone down to the swell of my breasts then he worked the cups of my bra down to expose my nipples. He patiently took one into his mouth and let his tongue flick over it, he repeated the action to my other breast all the while letting his fingers run up and down my sides. I gathered his shirt up to reveal his lean and toned torso. I worked it over his head and arms, then threw it…somewhere. His belt decided that now would be a fantastic time to be difficult. He was able to get the zipper of my skirt undone in no time, and he wasted no time getting it off of my legs. He knelt between my legs and worked his trousers off his hips. “You are drenched darling.” He let his fingers play over my soaked panties. He was bent on torturing me, instead of tearing everything else off he started kissing my stomach and hips. His lips were soft, and his kisses were so light that I barely felt them. He (finally) hooked his thumbs into the waistband of my lacy panties and worked them down, all the while kissing my mound. Magnus bit my inner thigh, then buried his face into my center. He ran his tongue along the sides of my labia, completely avoiding my clit. Bastard. He dipped his tongue into my opening eliciting a groan from me. Once he had be writhing beneath him he flicked my clit with his tongue. Magnus smiled against me and placed his forearm across my hips in an attempt to keep me still. He pressed his teeth against the base of my clit and sucked as he worked two fingers into me. I dug my heels into the rug and wrapped my fingers through Magnus’ curls as my orgasm exploded within me. I pulled him up to my lips and kissed him deeply, I could taste myself on his lips, I hooked my leg around his hip and rolled him onto his back. His eyes were dark with lust as I rolled my hips over his length. Magnus bucked under me trying to gain entrance. I circled my hips over his tip and just barely let him in, which was enough for him to drop his head back. He closed his eyes as I took him deeper into me, he was long and thick, filling me perfectly. My strokes were long and languid, if he wanted to take this slow I’d oblige him. I braced my hands on either side of his chest and bent down to lick his nipples as he gripped my hips and started guiding my pace. Soon I was bouncing on his cock and he was blatantly staring at my bouncing tits. He sat up and drove into me and gliding against my g-spot perfectly. I clamped down around his girth with (another?!) orgasm. He followed soon after. Magnus ran his hands up and down my back and pulled me close. As our breathing slowed he started chuckling.  
                “Do you think we’ll actually make it to a bed?” He smiled at me. I put on my best thinking face.  
                “Well, between here and my bedroom there’s a hallway, a bathroom, the guest room and then the master suite. If you want a snack then we also have to go through the kitchen and dining room.” I kissed the tip of his nose and smiled.  
                “Well, I did say that we have all weekend.”


End file.
